1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment relates to a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, refrigerators are apparatuses for store food at low temperature and manufacture to keep food in freezing or cold storage in accordance with the kinds of food to store.
The inside of a refrigerator is cooled by cold air continuously supplied and the cold air is continuously produced by heat transfer of refrigerant during a refrigeration cycle composed of compression-condensation-expansion-evaporation. further, the cold air supplied inside the refrigerator uniformly disperse throughout the inside of the refrigerator by convection such that food can be stored at desired temperature in the refrigerator.
The body of the refrigerator is a rectangular parallelepiped with the front open, and a freezing compartment and a cold compartment are defined in the body. Further, a cold compartment door and a freezing compartment door are provided at the front of the body to selectively open/close the opening.
Further, a plurality of drawers, shelves, and boxes are provided in the storage space in the refrigerator to keep a variety of food in an optimal condition. In addition, a plurality of baskets is attached to the rear of the doors. The storage space in the refrigerator is divided by the shelves, boxes, and baskets, such that food can be appropriately stored.
In this configuration, when the width of the storage space is large, two shelves can be transversely disposed in parallel. Further, the shelves may slide forward to easily put in/out the food. Further, hooks may be formed at the rear end of the shelves such that the height of the shelves can be easily adjusted, such that the hooks are inserted in holders formed on the rear wall of the storage space.
However, the related art described above has the following problems.
The left and right shelves are manufactured by the same process. However, there may be small differences in dimensions of the parts due to various causes, such as errors in the process, even if they undergo the same process. Further, the inner case defining the inner wall of the body requires a foaming process and the dimension may be changed by the degree of foaming. In this configuration, since the shelves are fixed to holders on the inner case, the change in dimension of the inner case may influence the position of the shelves.
A gap difference is formed between the shelves due to the reasons described above, even though the shelves that have undergone the same process are transversely arranged in parallel. In detail, there may be an height difference between the tops of the shelves transversely arranged, a gap difference in which the gap between the fronts and the rears of two surfaces of adjacent shelves, and a front-rear difference in which the distance from the rear wall of the storage space to the fronts of the shelves.
It becomes difficult to keep and support the food simultaneously with the left and right shelves due to the differences. In detail, the food may inclines to a side, when being placed where there is a difference. In this case, larger load is applied to one shelf, such that the shelf may sags down and deform.
Further, there is interference between the left and right shelves due to the difference when sliding the shelves, such that one shelf cannot normally slide in/out.
Further, the difference detracts from the aesthetic appearance, such that users' satisfaction for the product is deteriorated.